universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
EQG Pinkie Pie
On-Screen Appearance Incoming! Streamers will fall to the stage and Pinkie will drop off with them. Special Attacks (WG6BB) Neutral B - Balloons Side B - Body Check Up B - Heart Shaped Balloon Down B - Glitter Drum Final Smash - Party Drums Special Attacks (Brother Location) Neutral B - Sugar Bomb Pinkie will pour some sprinkles into her hand and throw them forward. The sprinkles will stay on the ground for 5 seconds before exploding. You can throw them on an opponent and it will act like the gooey bomb. You can troll airborne opponents too. Side B - Bedroom Eyes Pinkie will show off her bedroom eyes. It's like a mix of Frisk's No Mercy Side B and Panty's Random Pole, Because This will trigger horniness on a male opponent. The downside is this only works if Opponents are near/up close to Pinkie. The eyes last for 10 seconds. The opponent gets horny when Pinkie is in the bedroom eyes state and the opponent walks close to her. Up B - Magical Levitation Pinkie will levitate with pink aura surrounding her. She'll go upwards for 10 seconds or stop if you press B. Opponents get shock damage from Pinkie's aura like Tito Dick's bling. Down B - Drums Pinkie will start banging on the drums. A typical close combo attack. If an opponent hits the drums, They will break and Pinkie can use the drums as heavy throwing items. Final Smash - Double Party Cannon Similar to Movie Pinkie Pie's Final Smash, EQG Pinkie Pie will get out two party cannons and will fire them rapidly if you press B rapidly. After a while, Pinkie will release one big party canon blast that can OHKO an opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: Hey! KOSFX2: Fun?! Star KOSFX: I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT! Screen KOSFX: EEH! Taunts Up: (Squees with a big smile) Sd: (Rides on a rocking horse) Dn: I got it! Coffee and Redbull! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Hair messy and panting) Victory 2: (Jumping up and down happily) Woo-Hoo! Victory 3: (Leaning and gives a wink) Victory 4: (With EQG Fluttershy) Victory 6: (With EQG Rarity) Lose/Clap: (Shocked) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat EQG Pinkie's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *EQG Fluttershy colors *Boutique colors *Sweetie Belle colors *Cheese Sandwich colors *Surprise colors *Hula Pinkie *Beach Pinkie Trivia *John scrapped EQG Pinkie Pie because he can't have two Pinkies when he announced he's remaking pony Pinkie Pie. Video Category:Equestria Girls Category:Pinkie Pie Category:My Little Pony Category:Pink Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Drummer Category:Sexy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Assist Trophies (LwG4) Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Fanboyed Category:Legs Category:Kawaii Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Girlz Club Category:Beautiful Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Characters with a Character Trailer Category:Tomboy Category:Girly Category:Scrapped Lawl Galaxy Characters Category:Andrea Libman voiced